


A Match Made In Heaven

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Het and Slash, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: A surprise encounter after work leaves Hermione - quite satisfied.





	A Match Made In Heaven

I am reposting my old HP stuff from ff net over to A03. Anything in progress will, at some point, be updated, but I haven't written anything new for HP in over a year probably. Anything HP posted in the next month or so that is finished or a one-shot are not fics I intend to continue writing at any point (because my muse is long moved on from them.) This isn't to say I won't write HP again, I'm just into Marvel and Marvel/HP crossovers at the moment. I also have several unfinished, unpublished Voyager fics in the works. My muse is slow, and I now only post stories when they are complete or mostly so. 

Hermione showed up for her demonstration as Hogwarts D.A.D.A. teacher in full regalia. What her students didn't realize was that she was going to spring a "pop" quiz, so to speak, on them today. It was time for the seventh years to strut their stuff before N.E.W.T.s revision in other classes took the focus off of hers. She was pushing them hard and fast this year, and despite the grumbling, at least most of the boys and about half of the girls were receptive to the actual application and not just the book learning portion of it.

Before the students could even get settled, she flicked her wand and sent a shower of blue sparks over the class, effectively silencing them with the element of surprise.

She gave a tiny smile and announced, "Don't bother taking your seats. Today we'll be headed outside, and you'll square off and show me your latest understanding of the counter-curses we've been studying."

A mixture of groans, high five's and shrugs of indifference gave her hope that at least some of them were paying attention in her class. It wasn't one to be taken lightly and all of her students in seventh year seemed to blow her off until her first demonstration.

So it was with this group after she'd kicked the arse of each and every one left standing when they'd finally ganged up on her outside, that she smirked and lit up the area with her trademark blue sparks once more to get their attention.

"Good work. You all show a fair bit of promise, but now I hope that none of you will underestimate your opponent, even if she is just a girl, as our resident Slytherins seemed so confident of before the demonstration."

There were a few hearty laughs, and a bit of hurt pride or bruised egos as the remainder of the students got up from off the ground, brushing grass from their robes.

She walked around the group, giving pointers before dismissing class. It was her last class of the day, and she was looking forward to heading home.

Severus was bound to be waiting for her. The pair had been dating for nearly a year, though he was loathe calling it dating, and had recently become exclusive. Hermione was impressed he had waited for her to make the first move sexually. After six months of frustration, she had jumped his bones and made mad, passionate love to him right on his living room floor.

From then on, their relationship had been steamy, if not romantic at times, although Severus would never admit that either. The man opened up most of all right after a furious bout of lovemaking when their breath mingled over sweat-soaked skin, and laborious exultations faded into heated, loving whispers.

She Apparated home and stretched, wondering if he was back from his business and had started dinner.

"Sev?"

Hermione strode leisurely through their home, grappling with the hem of her robes and dropping them to the floor as she went. She peeked her head around the corner to the kitchen. It was empty. She blew up her bangs in an exhale of air and shed her sweatshirt on the way to the shower. Opening the door to the bathroom, her bra hit the floor just before a gloved hand covered her eyes and yanked her backward into a solid, broad chest.

"Sev, stop it!" she laughed. It wasn't the first time he'd attempted to role-play with her, and while Hermione was generally amenable to the idea, she was adamant that a shower come first. Her beau knew this, so she assumed he was just teasing her.

No answer was forthcoming save the figure walking backward with her toward what she assumed was the bedroom. Hermione played along, allowing her arms to hang by her sides but gasping when a wand dug into her neck.

"Isn't that a bit overkill?"

He still kept silent.

"You know, I'm not giving in until I get my shower. You may as well let me get clean first."

The wand simply dug further into her neck, hurting.

"Ow! Okay, now that's enough. I don't mind a little pain, but you don't have to be an arse about it."

She tried to turn and was pulled unmercilessly into the unforgiving chest. A small twinge of fear crept into her as she brought her elbow forward and back twice in quick succession, causing her captor to gasp. This allowed her to duck and snatch at the wand at her neck, unable to twist it out of the man's grasp but allowing her to see who the real culprit was.

"Lucius!"

An angry grimace glared back at her, and he yanked the wand from her hand's attempt to snag it from him.

"Incarcerous!"

Heavy ropes bound the witch, helpless.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hermione's fair skin chafed against the heavy ropes. When she breathed, it rubbed against her nipples in a most delicious, horribly wrong way that sent desire tumbling into her lower belly. Wetness seeped between her thighs, and she bit back a moan.

"I think you are fully aware of what I am doing."

Hermione grinned. "Did Severus put you up to this?"

He raised one imperious golden brow, glancing at her as he removed his beautiful, dragon-hide gloves.

"Our mutual friend has no knowledge of my whereabouts, I assure you."

He casually flicked his wand towards her, Vanishing the rest of her clothing.

The casual mien caused her to retract her smile and fade in the face of his cold countenance.

"Lucius?" she whispered, suddenly frightened. The man had always held an aura of mystery about him, and ever since his pardon for helping the Order spy toward the end of the war, Hermione had wondered what his real motivation indeed was. As her husband trusted the man, so had she.

"You see, Hermione, it's elementary."

Lucius began stripping in front of her, discarding Death Eater robes, which she only now just noticed, and unbuttoned his beautiful silk shirt underneath.

"Don't do this," she said, struggling against the rope. Her mind was terrified, but her body was turned on.

"What is it you think I'm going to do?" Like a blond panther, he slunk to the side of the bed and lowered his head to her breast, flicking his fingers to magic the rope from her chest.

"Oh, god! Severus and I are a couple. He'll kill you if he finds you here!"

"I didn't hear you say that you don't want me here, my dear," the powerful wizard murmured around her nipple, flicking and suckling indiscriminately between the two.

Hermione fought against the pleasure he was causing her to feel. Her body was extremely receptive to his touch.

"Oh, shite!" She twisted again, trying to turn over onto her side but he held her steady and hopped onto the bed, straddling her bound form.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head but gasped when his fingers flicked away more rope, and his lone middle finger dipped into her sopping wet folds.

"Your body says yes, even if your head says no. What a naughty, naughty witch you are. Surely you don't think I'd let my best friend have you all to himself?"

"I love him! Let me go, please!"

Lucius leaned in to kiss her but stopped when she turned her head to the side, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. He promptly got up and jumped off the bed before releasing her from the ropes.

Turning his back on her, he knelt and picked up his shirt.

"Severus, I'm done with this charade. You told me it would turn her on, and now I've scared her half to death. Hermione, my sincere apologies- Ow Fuck!" he roared as Hermione smashed her bedside lamp over his head. He whirled around and caught her wrists, heedful of her feet flying in the vicinity of his crotch.

"Severus! Stop her! This is all your doing!"

As a ghost materializing from the shadows, Hermione's beau was at her side, grasping her backward and tumbling them both onto the bed.

"Severus Snape I'm going to kill you!"

Hermione wrestled her way around and beat at him with her fists, drawing back and aiming to connect with his nose before he stopped her with a mighty hand.

"Enough!" he roared, silencing the struggling witch. The half-naked woman straddled his erect cock through his twill slacks, eyes blazing, hair wild and still sweat-soaked and musky from her day of the demonstration at the school. She really did look angry enough to kill him.

"Great Merlin, your beautiful when you're angry!" He pulled her to him and crushed his mouth against her, capturing her muttered epithets between nips and kisses, his tongue swallowing every vile name she called him.

Lucius was dumbfounded. When Severus had asked him to join in on this insane little charade, he'd been drunk; they both had been. Reminding him of the begrudging acceptance from the previous weekend, it all became clear now why he'd wanted to do so, even if it was at his own expense. The witch was magnificent, and he could naught but stare as Severus made quick work of his clothing and shoved his rock-hard erection into the slick pussy that squelched with immediate entry.

"Lucius, take her from behind," gasped his best friend of three decades.

"But Hermione-"

"She wants you- we planned this. Take her, oh gods take her!"

Hermione flung her head back and extended a hand to the confused man half-dressed, half-ready to flee.

"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

"Fuck me, Lucius. Gods and goddess, I want you- need you. Please take me! Both of you!"

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Lucius shed the rest of his clothing and had his ample cock at her back entrance in the space of several heartbeats. He knelt behind her, one knee down and the other braced on the other side of her thigh. The couple stilled while he lubed her small pucker at the back.

"You're sure about this?"

"Just fuck her Goddamnit, or I'm going to lose it!"

Obeying the command of the other dark wizard, he pushed inside, causing Hermione to cry out and Severus to growl. His own grunt of surprise was swallowed up in the sensation of double-dipping into this gorgeous witch.

"Fu-uck!" he cried, feeling her firm arse clutch at his cock as he buried himself to the hilt. He panted shallowly, ready to burst at a moment's notice, but Snape was pulling out of her succulent cunt and pushing back in, her thin sheath barely separating their impressive lengths.

"I can feel you, Lucius," he moaned, thrusting shallowly now so the broad wizard mounting his girlfriend could feel his lust for both of them.

"Shite, Snape, don't do that!"

Hermione laughed and wriggled her arse just a little bit. "What's the matter big boy, no stamina?"

"Ahh-ahh- fuck!" Lucius was done. He hunched over Hermione and pumped her hard, one, two, coming on the third thrust, balls deep against her fleshy globes.

"So fucking good, witch!" he growled in her ear.

"Done already?" drawled the voice of his best friend in an amused, almost bored tone.

"You set me up."

Lucius pulled out, running his finger over the crack of Hermione's arse, pushing a finger inside as she moaned and began riding Severus once more.

"You deserved it. You've been teasing us for weeks." Severus pulled Hermione close and suckled her breasts like it was normal for him to be conversing while a hot witch rode his cock.

"I've been teasing you? I think it's the other way around! Making out in front of me when I visit is hardly charming to your guests when they aren't part of the fun."

Hermione interrupted their little chat. "Oh, but you are part of the fun now, Lucius. Come on, baby; come around so I can suck you hard again."

With a thick pop, he drew his finger out of her arse and excused himself to the loo.

"One moment, Luv," he smirked and hastened to clean off his cock.

"Severus, how did you know I've wanted this?" she breathed, grinding and rotating her hips as she bounced in succession, her tits flopping wetly against her slick chest. The ravenous look in his fathomless black depths burned with a sexual hunger she loved.

"You forget I'm a Legilimens, my dear. I've known you've fancied Lucius for quite some time. As you are aware of our past liaisons, it's only natural they should conclude in such a manner."

"Oh, Merlin, fuck me!"

"As you wish."

Neither one of the pair dared tell Lucius they hadn't set him up. Severus had known all along it would work out, and he loved upping the ante in their sexual escapades every so often.

He grabbed Hermione's hips roughly and pounded up into her, the wet slapping loud and clear as he made Hermione gasp and cry out, leaning forward to gain purchase for her clit.

"Sit up Luv," came the deep, silky voice of the other lover now cleaned up from the loo, having a better idea than her sucking his dick (although that ran a close second).

Hermione leaned back into his heavily muscled chest as his fingers snaked down to her clit, the other tweaking her breasts and Severus pumping furiously into her soaked, milking cunt.

The three of them watched the black thatch of curls at the base of Snape's cock glisten from their combined juices, his cock disappearing and reappearing in rapid succession as Hermione's mewling grew louder. Her head wretched to the side and Lucius dove his tongue into her mouth, feasting on the once-forbidden fruit he'd dreamt of and wanked to for months on end now.

"Fuck, witch!" he breathed into her mouth, his cock rising once more, pushing into her thigh. His talented fingers rubbed intricate circles around and over her clit, her gasping cries filling his mouth with her approaching orgasm. Lucius could feel his own come leaking from her backside and down her rear and the front of his thighs.

"Gods, you two look so fucking delicious I just want you- both- in –my –bed- forever! Unh! Hermione! Oh, gods!"

Severus shoved his cock hard, jerkily up inside the tight little witch and noticing the signs, Lucius lowered his head to bite into Hermione's shoulder and press her clit hard. Combined with Severus' cock hitting her at just the right angle, Hermione cried out and spasmed over her lover, shaking and moaning even as his eyes screwed tightly shut with ecstasy, thick bouts of come spilling inside of the woman he loved.

Lucius allowed her to slip from her grasp and embrace his friend, the two sharing a private kiss and post-coital whispers. Feeling slightly uncomfortable again, he moved back to the edge of the bed and made to pull on his trousers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione's voice cut through the hushed atmosphere.

"Pardon me?" he asked, a bit surprised, mid-leg into sliding one trouser leg on.

Lucius let out an undignified noise when strong arms pulled him back onto the bed and shoved him down into the mattress.

"What are you doing?"

A quick flick of an obsidian wand and his wrists were tied to the headboard. A stunned Lucius quickly regained his composure as the chestnut-haired witch flitted in and out of the loo, resting alongside the other side of the bed.

"It's your turn, Lucius."

"Hermione's had some very naughty thoughts about you, my old friend." Severus straddled Lucius' chest, thrusting his spent cock lightly against the blond hair growing there.

"You can't possibly insinuate-"

"Lighten up, Lucius," Hermione laughed, situating herself between his legs, so he was unable to see past Severus. "Severus knows I've desired you. We both have, apparently."

"She has quite a filthy mind. It's one of the reasons I love her so much."

"Enough to share her, old friend?" Lucius rasped when a pair of soft lips slid themselves over his hardening cock, the bell end being treated to feather-like kisses and nips that drove him even more insane, as he could only feel and not see what she was doing. It only heightened the sensation.

"You are the only wizard I could ever share her with. You're the only other man I would trust to treat her right and not usurp my position as the dominant wizard in our relationship."

"Of course."

Lucius was happy Severus had spelled it out for him, for he would have no problem being an equal partner if that's what they had wanted. As it seemed they were happy to continue including him, he was delighted to oblige in whatever capacity they'd drummed up. There was always room for things to grow into something- more- later on.

"Suck it, Malfoy, and if you don't do a good job of it, I won't let my woman slide that divine, delicious cunt of hers over your prick."

Severus slapped his dick against the raspy surface of Lucius' cheek and was treated to complete obedience when the dangerous Slytherin opened his mouth and slid his tongue over the soiled dick. It tasted like spent, salty semen and copious witch fluids, intermingled with the unique scent of combined sex and patchouli incense.

"Yes, that's it, man. I know you've lusted after my witch. You've wanted to know how she tastes, what her pussy feels like, how she looks when she's screaming your name with your generous load spurting inside of her. I've seen it all. If you want one, you've got to take us both, Lucius. It's all or nothing."

Lucius moaned around the full cock in his mouth, his friend beginning to thrust and bend toward the headboard, hips angled down to fuck his mouth.

Hermione came up for air and positioned herself over Lucius' erect cock, pre-come leaking desperately from the edge as she lubed herself up with the tip. Lucius was careful to remain still lest she tease him and pull away. With a blissful sigh, she impaled herself onto the turgid length, moaning in pleasure as she lowered and raised herself happily.

"Yes, Hermione! Fuck him!" Severus commanded her, and she obeyed, the lust in her belly, causing her clit to throb as the other object of her sexual fascination grew even harder inside of her. She squeezed over him and heard him choke on the fat cock down his throat.

Severus pulled back and smirked nastily at his friend. "What's the matter? Are we too much for you, old man?"

"Never!" came the petulant reply, quickly silenced as Snape continued to fuck his mouth.

The feeling of his friend using his mouth with Hermione bouncing on his cock, his hands tied and legs practically useless, was one of the most erotic things he'd ever been subjected too. Usually, he was the alpha male, the one to take control and expected to perform. Severus knew he longed to be used like a filthy slut and was fulfilling this little fantasy. The dark wizard fucking his face liked to take control, and showed his preference for dominance with assertive authority, cold, calculating eyes boring into silver grey ones.

Snape was reading his mind, showing him how fucking hard the fantasy made him and how sexy the Potions master thought he was. It hit Lucius like a ton of bricks how long Severus had admired him, jacked off to the thought of buggering and being buggered, kissing and stroking themselves into oblivion.

Lucius re-applied the suction on his friend's cock, intent on taking every inch like an excellent little fuck-slut as he projected the same intensity back at his friend. With a renewed snarl Snape pistoned his hips feverishly, balls slapping heavily against Lucius' face, barely allowing the man to draw air and sure to leave red marks on his fair cheeks.

Hermione was in heaven behind the pair, juicing the straining cock inside of her nicely as she ran her nails under Severus' thrusting arse, starting from Lucius' neck, down over his nipples, past his belly where she grasped him by the short and curlies and tugged hard. He tried to curse and was unable to do so, bucking inside of her instead, making her gasp as he contacted the furthest reaches inside of her cunt.

Just to torture him the conniving witch slowed her stride to a slow crawl just as Severus climaxed into his friend's mouth, shouting an unending stream of obscenities.

"Take it you fucking prick! Suck it down, that's right, slut, eat it all. Swallow it all! Don't you fucking dare spit it out, Lucius. Suck it out of me like the good little fuck slut you are! Oh, fuck!"

The last of his orgasm had him shuddering with relief, finally allowing his cock to pull free of the abused man's mouth. Massive intake of air revealed the lack of oxygen Lucius had been so cruelly denied as Severus smirked at the man and lazily flicked his fingers at his bindings.

"Take her."

Hermione squeaked when she and Lucius discovered he was free of the bindings and she tried to scuttle backward on the bed.

"Oh no, you don't, little slut! Get on your hands and knees!"

Severus grabbed her from behind and shoved her forward, pulling on her ankles as Lucius got into position behind her and grasping her hips, slammed his cock home in that tight pussy she'd been tormenting him with.

Snape's languorous, taunting whisper, filled his ear. "Fuck her. Make her come. Fill her with your come."

Molten silver-grey eyes met burning obsidian as Lucius grimaced darkly and shoved his tool into the creamy witch on his cock.

Severus took a position at the front of the bed, placing himself under Hermione so he could kiss and lick her lips and breasts to his heart's content.

Hermione keened and came hard almost immediately, Snape sucking down her vocal cries of completion while Lucius allowed the exaltation to drive him to great heights of lust and depravity.

"I'm fucking you, witch. Feel my thick cock fuck that pretty Gryffindor pussy of yours. Oh, gods, Hermione that's right, yes take it!"

"Keep fucking her Lucius. Make her come again!" Severus shouted from underneath her.

Like a stallion on a racetrack, Lucius' broad, heavily muscled hips worked in perfect sync, flexing, sliding against one another, driving home again and again. His heavy sac slapped against her ass, cocked and primed for release. He could hardly believe how fucking hard this witch made him. He could still taste Severus' come on his lips, down his throat, sloshing in his belly. It was time to return the favor.

Loud smacking rang through the air, and the headboard banged mercilessly against the wall, pounding as a marching band parading through the streets of a town occupied by three occupied soldiers intent on divine release.

"Yes, fuck me! You're so fucking good, oh yes, oh yes!" Hermione bucked against him and came once more, ripped from her cunt and body when Severus pinched her clit and bit down lightly on her tit, his tongue shoved into her mouth a moment later when it dropped open in luxuriating surprise.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to come," Lucius grunted, teeth grit together, sweat drenching his chest, back and thighs as he rode through her climax and finally allowed himself to spill deeply inside of her, groaning with the weight of release, her perfect snatch gripping his cock as if it were made to hug and stroke him forever.

At last, the trio pulled apart, collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Hermione and Severus pulled Lucius up into bed with them, each lying on either side as fingers traced his  
chest, lips took turn kissing his lips and whispers of thanks, compliments on prowess, and good feelings were exchanged.

Lucius felt wanted, sated; loved.

Much later, after they'd all slept for a bit and had a bite to eat, they sat down in Severus' study with a drink and planned their next little soiree of three. Severus and Hermione knew without saying that they'd want to keep him for themselves, even if the full nature of the arrangement had yet to work itself out. It was obvious he wanted the same, for he was bold and approached them both with intimate affections, kisses, and tender touches after that encounter.

It was a match made in heaven, and as long as they were all happy, it was not one they would question.


End file.
